It's Always Been You
by Ally9
Summary: My first fan-fic EVER but I always read them so I decided to try to write one! This is alternate TOW Ross & Rachel Take A Break and then what could of happened after. Please Read & Review! *chapter 2 now up*
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first fan-fic EVER but I always read them so I decided to try to write one! I love Ross and Rachel and they better get back together!! But until they do, I'll just write about them! Okay this is like an alternate TOW Ross & Rachel Take A Break and then what could of happened after if the break was never taken. (lol that didn't really make sense but you'll see what I mean.;)  
  
It's Always Been You  
  
Ross sits on the couch waiting for Rachel to come home from work. He feels really bad about going to see her when she told him not to. He should've stayed home and had dinner by himself. He didn't feel that way- - he was just convincing himself that he did. God, why did he do that?? He cannot let Rachel control their relationship. He had to stand up for himself and tell Rachel how he feels. "God, that sounded like it was a line from one of those damn "you've got problems" books," he said to himself. Just then Rachel burst through the door looking really mad. Without even talking to him she walked to her room to put her coat and piles of work down. Then she came out and said with a sweet voice," Now about tonight..." "You were busy and you were, you were stressed. I know it's okay." What the hell was that? I have to tell her how I feel. How I just wanted to spend our ANNIVERSARY together! "I was giving YOU a chance to apologize!!" screamed Rachel. "Me!! For what? All I did was go to my girlfriend's office because it was our anniversary night. You should be thanking me for caring about our relationship enough to do that," exclaimed Ross. God what am I doing? I don't want to screw this up. I love her so much. "What, thanking you?? Oh my god Ross." "Rach listen." Ross interrupted, not wanting to know what she was about to say. "I'm really sorry. I.uh.I just wanted to be with you sweetie. I love you so much. You know I'd never intentionally do anything to make you mad. I had a crappy day and I thought that maybe if I went and saw you.I.uh.would feel better," there he'd said it. "Still you had no right to just come to my office." Rachel feels terrible but doesn't want to give in because she's still mad. "You don't bring a picnic basket to someone's office unless maybe they're a park ranger! And thanks for starting that fire too. It helped me out a lot. I have to re-due that paper that took me 2 hours yesterday 'cause you burned it up!" "AGAIN I apologize Rach. Excuse me for wanting to see my girlfriend on our anniversary night, boy what an ass am I," cried Ross. "But I told you, I didn't have the time!" said Rachel. "Yeah, well you never have the time. I mean I don't feel like I even have a girlfriend anymore, Rachel." "What, Ross what do you want from me? You want me, you want me to quit my job so you can feel like you have a girlfriend?" "This is the most I've seen you all week and you've. Rachel, you've got to realize that that's just a job. It's not your whole life," Ross pointed out. "JUST A JOB! Ross do you realize this is the first time in my life I'm doing something I actually care about. This is the first time in my life I'm doing something that I'm actually good at. I mean, if you don't get that...!" cried Rachel. "No, hey I get that, okay, I get that big time. And I'm happy for you, but I'm tired of having a relationship with your answering machine! Okay, I don't know what to do anymore!" admitted Ross. "Well neither do I!" agreed Rachel. "Is this about Mark?" questioned Ross. "Oh my god," said Rachel obviously shocked. "Okay it's not." "I cannot keep having this same fight over and over again Ross, no, you're, you're, you're making this too hard," complained Rachel. "Oh I'm, I'm making this too hard. Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Ross asked angrily. "I don't know, I don't know. Urrrgh! Look, maybe we should take a break," Rachel said only half meaning it. "Okay, okay you're right, "said Ross not really understanding what she meant. "Let's ah, let's take a break, (goes to the door) let's cool off, okay, let's get some frozen yogurt, or something." (Opens the door) "No. (Ross is standing in the doorway.) A break from us," said Rachel with a sad, distant look on her face. (Ross looks at her with a combination of sadness and anger in his expression, and then leaves slamming the door behind him.)  
  
As Rachel watched Ross slam the door her anger totally washed away and she felt only sadness. She realized that she had no right to have been mad at him. She should've been everything but mad when she saw Ross at her office door with a picnic basket. She should've thought it was sweet, romantic and oh she could go on and on. But oh god that job stressed her out. It was all she'd been doing the last couple of weeks, Ross was right about that. She would find more time to spend with him - - she just had to. Ross was the best thing going on in her life. She loved him so much, more than she ever loved a guy. Even Barry. Uggg. The thought of Barry made her shudder! Ha to think she ever loved him!! God what was she doing spending valuable seconds thinking about Barry. She had to go and find Ross. Tell him that she was SOOO sorry and how much she loved him and how she doesn't want to take a break. But as she ran into the hallway the image of Ross's sad and hurt face (right before he slammed the door) came into her mind. She thought how she's the one who made him make that face. She felt terrible. As Rachel started down the hall she screamed, "Ross! Ross I'm sorry." Ross didn't answer and she knew he probably wasn't even in the building at all. She tried to fight the lump in her throat and kept screaming Ross's name. Instead of walking to his apartment or downstairs to the coffee house she sat down, right there in the middle of the hallway and started crying hysterically. [Scene with Rachel crying fades out and we see Ross sitting at a barstool with the same SAD expression on his face that Rachel had in the previous scene-- minus the tears!] Ross is sitting with Joey and Chandler telling them about his fight with Rach. "It was terrible. And then I tried to make her see that it was just a job and she totally flipped out!" said Ross as he finished off another shot of liquor. "Whoa man!" said Chandler "Why'd you say that?" "Yeah you know how much she wanted that job. Were you trying to make her mad?" wondered Joey. "No. Well.uh.(after a long pause) I should just accept the fact that we're broken up. I mean if one person wants to break up then you break up," thought Ross. "Ross what're you saying? Rachel was probably just stressed out 'cause of her job," suggested Chandler. "She is probably at her apartment now wondering why she said that." "Yeah man it's you and Rachel," pointed out Joey. "You'll get through this." "Ohhh I dunno guys," said Ross un-sure of what to do. "I'm probably gonna have to think about this." "What's there to think about Ross?" questioned Chandler "You guys have been through everything together. Are you just going to throw all of that away? I mean seriously, think about everything you guys have done together. We have to go but you think about what I said." "Yeah and maybe you wanna talk. (Just then Joey spotted a tall, pretty women with a black mini skirt walk by) "Heeey. How you doin'?" (He looked back to see Ross glare at him and a guilty look spreads across his face.) "Ahh sorry man. You should talk to Rachel." "Yeah you really should," agreed Chandler. "Good luck with the Rachel thing Ross but I kind of gotta run," admitted Joey. "Where you going Joe? I thought we were going to." (I don't know what they were gonna do. You decide!!) "Can't, sorry Chandler. "Joey interrupted (He starts running out of the bar screaming) "Hot girl, hot girl!" "Some people never change do they?" said Chandler with a laugh.  
  
[Scene fades out and we see Rachel talking to Monica and Phoebe in M&R's apartment. She's still crying, just not as hard anymore.] "Oh my god you guys! What should I do?" Rachel asked when she finished telling the girls what happened. "Ummm. Oh! You should have a bonfire and burn everything he ever gave you!" said Phoebe excitedly (Monica and Rachel gave her looks like WHAT??) "Phoebe she's not mad at him. She wants to get back together with him," Monica reminded her. "Ohhhh. Well.uh.don't.uh. do that then," Phoebe said. "We'll think of something. Don't worry honey," said Monica comfortingly. "But Mon I am worried," said Rachel. "You know how much I love your stupid brother and I messed everything up!" "You probably shouldn't have said those things but Ross is a good guy, he'll forgive you," said Phoebe. "Yeah I hope so," said Rachel still worried. "I can't just sit here worrying. I have to find him." And without saying another word she leapt off her chair and ran out the door. [Scene with Rachel fades out and we see Ross sitting alone at the bar.] "I don't know, maybe they're right. I can make Rachel change her mind. We've been through SO much it can't just be over." He thought out loud. "Are you alright?" asked the bartender. "Uh yeah I'll be okay," said Ross not even embarrassed at all. [Ross starts to think of all the things he and Rachel went through together. (That could only mean one-thing.flashbacks!! Yay!)] (In his mind) He sees Rachel coming through the door in a wedding dress. Then Monica is introducing Rachel to everyone, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, and then she re-introduces her to him. When he goes to shake her hand the umbrella he was holding opens and hits her. Smooth. (He chuckles to himself and the bar tender gives him another weird look.) Then he sees them fighting in Central Perk before their first kiss.then there's the kiss.she's a real good kisser. Then there's (tow the list) when he tells Rachel that he broke up with Julie and she says "really?" And Ross says "Really. It's always been you Rach." (I thought that was the sweetest thing! Hence this title!) We see (still in Ross' mind) Ross and Rachel kissing on the floor of the planetarium, the first time they.you know. The first time they said that they love each other. On Rachel's birthday (tow the two parties.disaster) before he takes her into her apartment when she thanks him for the earrings then he thanks her for being born and they kiss very passionately as they're walking into the apartment. Then we see them kissing again before they go to Ross' museum charity event (tow no one's ready). Finally we see them in Ross' bed talking about fantasies and Ross brings up the Princess Leia Fantasy so next we see Rachel dressed up as Princess Leia. (Again Ross chuckled) "You'd have to love someone a lot to wear that!" he thought out loud. (Again.the bar tender looks over!) Ross knew she loved him a lot. He loved her more than he ever loved anyone. He couldn't let one stupid fight break them up. Ross knew he had to look for her. But where? 


	2. Looking 4 You

OMG I'm SOO sorry that it's been so long since I've written this. It was summertime when I started! Well, I'm sorry.so next chapter. Ross feels awful, so does Rachel. Will they find each other??  
  
  
  
It's Always Been You  
  
[Monica and Rachel's apartment. Mon and Phoebe are sitting at the kitchen table when Ross bursts in the door]  
  
"Is.Rachel.here?" Ross asked very out of breath.  
  
"No, she just went to look for you. She's really upset," Monica said.  
  
"Yeah, she couldn't stop crying," added Phoebe.  
  
"Oh my gosh she." Ross left the apartment.  
  
"People have to stop doing that. I mean we're important too!" cried Monica.  
  
  
  
Opening Credits  
  
[Scene fades to museum where we see Rachel sitting in the planetarium crying]  
  
"I've looked everywhere," she said out loud. "Chandler's and Joey's, the coffee house, all over the village. Now I'm here hoping he'd be here cause of our first date but he's not." Rachel put her head in her hands and started crying again. "God what have I done?" she asked herself. She knew she screwed this up. Rachel knew that she couldn't live without Ross.  
  
[Camera goes to Ross. We see him looking everywhere. frantically. When he gets to the coffee house he sits down to think.]  
  
"Where could she be?" Ross thought.  
  
[Like previously at the bar he starts to have flashbacks again.]  
  
He thinks how they were all over each other all the time. He loved that, and now it could be over. God he didn't want it to be over. He thought of all of the wonderful times they have had together. Then he remembered what Mon and Phoebes had said. They said how she was upset and in tears. He hoped that his friends were right, that Rachel really did need him. He hoped that she didn't mean what she said. He couldn't live without Rachel.  
  
[Chandler & Joey's apartment. They're all there except for Rach and Ross.]  
  
"I hope everything works out," said Chandler.  
  
"Yea me too," the rest agreed.  
  
"You think they'll make up?" asked Monica  
  
"Of course they will. I mean its Ross and Rachel we're talking about. They've been through a lot. They'll get through this too," answered Joey.  
  
"I hope so," said Phoebe.  
  
  
  
[Fades too Ross again. He is ordering coffee from Gunther when U2's "With or Without You" comes on the Central Perk radio.]  
  
"Gunther could I get a coffee with a. Oh my god. I know where Rachel is, I think." Ross starts running for the door and lets it slam behind him.  
  
"Umm mind telling me?" Gunther says.  
  
  
  
[Camera goes to planetarium. Ross runs in and sure enough he was right. Rachel is there.]  
  
"Rachel," Ross called as he ran over to her.  
  
"Oh my god Ross!" Rachel exclaimed as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"I am so so so sorry hunny,"Rachel said as she hugged him. "I had no right to get mad at you. I'm sorry. I had a stressful day and I took it out on you," Rachel cried as she hugged him tighter. "I don't want to ruin anything between us. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Rach," Ross said crying a little himself. "I'm sorry too and don't worry, I'm not mad at you. You won't lose me; you'll never lose me."  
  
They stopped hugging to look at each other. Then at the same time they seemed to realize why they're there.  
  
"Why'd you think to come here?" Rachel questioned. "Was it because of.."  
  
"Our first night together?" Ross finished. "Yes."  
  
"Me too." Rachel said and they began to kiss very passionately as they laid down on the planetarium floor and repeated their first night together.  
  
Except this time it was more passionate, more meaningful, for they knew they cared about each other more than anything in the world. And they knew that they had to spend forever together because neither could live without the other. 


End file.
